Billy's Change
by CartoonEdsBoy2009
Summary: After Billy has a bad day of being insulated by the others, he changes from his nice dimwitted self and turns mean.
1. Chapter 1

One morning Billy woke up and was excited for the new day, he jumped off his bed, got dressed and went downstairs. He then saw Grim at the table, drinking his coffee.

"Good morning Grim!" Billy shouted as he then jumped on his head. "How are you this morning buddy?"

Grim knocked him off to the other chair by the table. "Darn you boy, can't you give a reaper time to wake up before you start being an irritating little pest."

Billy then had a sad look on his face. "You can't mean that Grim." He said, tearing up a little.

"Just shut up boy." Grim said, continuing to drink his coffee and began reading the newspaper.

Billy crossed his arms and said. "They should call you the jerk reaper." Billy's mood was starting to get bad and he wasn't his same old dimwitted self today.

Billy then pored his cereal angry and began to eat fast, he then burped. ""Billy! Watch your manners young man!" Gladys shouted.

"Sorry mom." Billy said, putting his spoon down in a bad mood, but pretending to be nice. "Stupid mom." He muttered to himself.

A few minutes later Grim was walking to the school bus, with Billy, Grim looked irritated and Billy looked stupid as his mood was now a little better. "So Grim, after I come back from school we can have allot of fun together."

Grim sighed and said. "I'm not playing any stupid games with you today Billy, as the Grim Reaper I got my hands full, not to mention that little monster girlfriend if yours uses me as her slave, during most times of the day."

Billy then scolded with his fist, "I should be the one angry all the time, not Mandy." Grim then looked at Billy surprised as he was acting very much different today.

They then met up with Mandy by the bus, she had her arms crossed, looking angry. "Grim make sure you get your bonney but here when we're back from school, and no grim reaping." Mandy scolded Grim.

"Don't treat me like a 3 year old, you little brat." Grim said in anger.

"I own you, you useless bag-of-bones, now shut up." Mandy said, pointing a finger at him.

"I hate you both so much." Grim said in a dark angry tone.

Billy then hugged Mandy and said. "Mandy! How's my best friend in the big wide world doing?" Mandy was being choked from the hug, she then kicked Billy off. "Um, Mandy, you're not mad at me are you?"

Mandy was shaking in anger with eyes of fire. She then picked Billy up by the shirt, shaking her fist at him and said. "How many times do I got to tell you, no hugging, especially for more then two seconds." She then dropped Billy on the ground.

Billy sat up and began to cry a little. "Mandy, why don't you like me?" Boogers were coming out of his nose as he was crying, and he then stopped and started picking his nose.

"Billy, you should know by now, I don't like anyone or anything, especially you and Grim. Ironic you guys are my best friends" Mandy explained.

"Evil heartless nasty little girl." Grim muttered.

The school bus then pulled up and Billy and Mandy got on. "Bye Grim, see you after school." Billy yelled.

"And no Grim reaping." Mandy stated.

Grim just gave them an evil look and walked away, mumbling angry. "Those rotten kids, I don't deserve to be their slave, I have feelings too." Grim started to cry a little. "I'm so miserable."

~Scene Transition~

Billy and Mandy were getting off the bus at school, Billy was jumping stupid as they walked to the door. Mandy just facepalmed. "First day of the school week, first day of the school week!" Billy shouted. He then bumped into the school door, then he got up and did it again, and again.

Mandy just shook her head and said. "You are so stupid Billy, I almost kind of feel sorry for you sometimes, and that's with a big almost."

As they walked into the school Mindy spotted them in the hallways by her school locker. Mindy stuck her tongue out at Mandy, Mandy shook her fist at Mindy and put her finger across her neck, making a cutting sound with her tongue, meaning she was threatening to take her head off, (Yep, she hated her to that point, but then again she might have Grim do it for her as it would save her the trouble. However, nothing even close to that is going to happen with a K+ rating,)

Mindy slammed her locker door and the other kids in school looked startled from the booming sound of the slam. She then stomped over to Mandy, holding out her fist. "That dose it Mandy, I'm telling my parents and adults at this school that you're threatening my life!"

Mandy crossed her arms and rolled her eyes. "Mindy tattle-telling is just begging somebody to pick on you, what are you gonna do next call the police on me, grow up."

Mindy picked Mandy up by her school-shirt and said. "Alright Mandy, you asked for it."

Mandy after about 3 seconds, punched Mindy off her and she flew across the school and landed in Irwin's hands. Mindy smiled, giggling, "Oh, Irwin, you saved me!" She then kissed him on the cheek. Irwin put her down and looked at her, with hearts in his eyes.

Mindy then spit and ran to a school garbage can to puke, "I did not just do that, I just kissed that nerd! Oh, [D word, sorry, K+ rating,] I'm gonna be sick for the rest of the year."

Irwin then walked over to her and held her by the shoulders. "I never thought you would have feelings for me yo, why do I need Mandy now when I got somebody who really loves me." He then moving closer to give her a long passionate kiss.

Mindy shoved him off, "Get off me you weasel! I wouldn't go for you if you and Billy were the last boys in this school." She then looked over at Billy and saw him picking his nose. "Okay, I stand corrected."

Irwin then continued to follow Mindy through the hallways, "Come on, you know you love me yo." Mindy just kept running from him.

Mandy just stood looking rather pleased. "Well, at least that looser's finally out of my hair., Come on Billy we're gonna be late for class."

Billy then just was staring at Mandy with a smile on his face. "Billy, what is you're problem?"

Billy then took some breath-spray out of his pocket, and looked and Mandy raising his eyebrows.

"Oh, my god, you don't even think about it, you hear me." Mandy said, pointing her finger in a warning tone of voice.

Billy held her hand and kissed it and drooled on it a little, Mandy was holding her mouth with the other hand, trying not to vomit, he then was about to give her a kiss on the lips. "Don't even think about it!" She punched him in the nose, knocking him down on the school floor.

"Um, Mandy, it was just a joke, you're not mad at me are you?" Billy said, nervous as Mandy was grabbing him by the neck, clicking her teeth. "Come on, we can have a chance at love too, can't we?"

"If you want to live to see your parents again, you will not dream of doing that again." Mandy said angry. She then punched Billy in the nose, then pulled his nose off and hit him in the stomach with it, then threw the nose down on the ground.

As Mandy then headed for class, Billy picked up his nose and said. "Maybe if she had a nose of her own, she wouldn't be in so mad all the time."

Later that day at Recess the kids were playing dodge-ball, "Catch it Billy!" Irwin yelled as he threw the ball to Billy, who was sitting in the school yard, picking his nose.

Billy then stopped picking his nose and put his arms out. "I got it Irwin!" He caught the ball, and then was wiping his nose, getting his boogers on the ball.

"You disgusting freak!" Mindy yelled as she then threw up.

"Here Irwin!" Billy threw the ball to Irwin, who then threw it over to Mandy, who just held her mouth,looking ill.

She then threw it to Mindy and it hit her in the face. "Mindy screamed very loud as she was being murdered.

"Ahhhh! Oh, Lord, snot, get it off me!" She screamed, running throughout the school yard, Mandy just looked at her, shaking her head.

Irwin then grabbed her hand, looked into her eyes in a loving way and said. "I can take care of you my little turtle dove."

Mindy then felt more ill, her face was turning green. "Haven't I suffered enough, just get off me!" She pushed him off.

"You're gonna pay for messing up our game Billy." Sperg said, walking to him, popping his knuckles.

Billy was shaking in fear, "W-what are you gonna do to me Sperg?"

Sperg grabbed Billy by the pants and said. "It's wedgie time." He then laughed with an evil smile.

Billy's eyes lit up in fear, he was struggling to break free, screaming, "No!"

Billy was crying as his underwear was getting pulled, all the other kids were laughing, even Irwin who was his close friend, Billy was in more Humiliation then ever in his life. This was it, a fuse in his brain, began to go off.

**Author's note: Sorry for the cliffhanger, more will come soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

Billy was getting red in the face, in embarrassment, and he was getting an evil look in the eye. Irwin then stopped laughing and noticed the evil look in Billy's eyes. He then jumped into Mindy's arms. "I'm scared baby, something's wrong with Billy yo!"

Mindy threw him on the ground and said. "Will you cut it out you freak?!" She then looked at Billy and saw he had fire in eyes while getting the horrible wedgie. "Oh, my gosh, something has gone wrong with that stupid big nosed dork!"

Billy just when hearing the insult that was the final straw. He then screamed at the top of his lungs, and it was not a scream of terror, it was a scream of insanity. He then broke free from Sperg by kicking him in the stomach. He kicked Sperg all the way until he smashed into the school.

All the kids gasped in horror. Even Mandy had a surprised look on her face. Billy then walked up to Sperg with his fists out. Sperg was bruised up real bad, and he looked at Billy horrified. "Hey, man, just chill out alright!"

Billy pulled him up by the shirt. "Sorry ain't gonna work pal." He then knocked him out and Sperg passed out with a black eye.

Billy then turned his head to all the other kids. They all then started running away from Billy, except for Mandy, who was just crossing her arms waiting to see what happened. First he caught Mindy. "Let me go you dork!" Mindy shouted.

Billy then held her down on the ground with one hand and started picking his nose with the other. "Who's the dork now Mindy? Hehe," Billy said with an evil look. He then got a good amount of snot out and wiped it on Mindy's face.

Mindy screamed worse then ever in her life, and Billy continued laughing. "Do you like it Mindy? Do you like the boogers?"

"Please just kill me instead..." Mindy cried.

Irwin then ran back to the school when he saw the girl he loved being tortured. He punched Billy off and said. "LEAVE MY WOMAN ALONE YOU PSYCHO PATH!"

Irwin held Mindy in his arms. "Papa's here baby." Mindy punched him off and ran as far as she could from him screaming for her life.

"Wow, this day's going pretty good." Mandy said, watching the whole thing.

Irwin held on to his cheek after being punched hard. "You think she'd be a little more grateful yo."

Billy then jumped in-front of Irwin and said. "And you think you would be a better friend Irwin!"

"Billy I'm sorry yo!" Irwin said in fear.

Billy held him closely to his face and said. "Sometimes sorry isn't good enough." He then screamed and threw him as far as he could until he landed on Mindy's head, which knocked her on the ground.

Irwin helped her up and said. "It's like we were just ment to be together yo." He then kissed her on the cheek, she then just began crying.

Mandy walked over to Billy. "Wow, Billy, I guess you're not so useless and stupid after all."

Billy just looked at Mandy with an evil smile, as she was stepping back looking nervous. Billy then let out a good sneeze that covered Mandy in snot. "Nobody's gonna mess with me Mandy. NOT ANYMORE BILLY'S GONE BAD BABY!"

Mandy then jumped on Billy choking him. "If you do that again, you're not gonna live to see it stupid."

"SHUT UP MANDY!" Billy punched her off and she smashed into the school next to sperg, and she was unconscious. He then walked over to her and grabbed a dodge ball spit all over it wiped some of his boogers on it and stuck it on her head.

Billy then finally lost the evilness, and he then looked at Mandy and laughed stupid. "Hehe, I thought Mandy didn't like boogers." He then noticed all the kids in the school yard were looking at his he was insane. "Hey, what are you guys looking at?"

~Scene Transition~

Billy and Mandy were on the bus heading back to their houses. Mandy and Irwin were looking at Billy terrified. "Hehe, that was a great day at school huh Mandy?" Bliiy asked as if he had done nothing and everything was fine.

Mandy just crossed her arms, giving him an angry look and ignored him. "Mandy, you're ignoring me." Billy then was getting that look in his eyes again. He then strangled her and screamed. "STOP IGNORING ME!" He then threw her off the bus seat.

"I hate that big-nosed idiot so much." Mandy muttered.

"I HEARD THAT!" Billy yelled.

Later that day at Billy's house, Billy was sitting on his living room couch next to Grim. He was watching tv, and eating chips.

Gladys then walked into the room and said with her hands on her hips.. "Billy! I got a call from your school you are in big trouble young man!"

"Shut up mom, I didn't do crud." Billy said with his arms crossed .

Gladys gasped. "You do not speak to your mother like that little boy! What in the world has gotten into you? You're assaulting other children and disrespecting your mother? What happened to my sweet little Billy?"

"He was never a sweet child, he's just gone from a Moran to a thug." Grim said under his breath.

Billy punched his head off. "Shut up bonehead!"

"That's it young man! To your room!" Gladys pointed upstairs. "You are grounded for a month."

"Make you you stupid-old skunkbag crazy wench." Billy responded.

Gladys then screamed at the top of her lungs and fainted.

Grim then put his head back on and said. "You know Billy, while I do agree your mother is crazy, she does have a point,you're out of control."

"I'm not out of control, now shut up!" Billy screamed back.

Grim then got off the couch and rose his scythe. "I think you've forgotten who I am little boy, are going to continue to behave this way or do you want to face the consequences." He said to Billy in a warning tone.

"You're stupid, you're a stupid whimp. You're a wuss Grim, you're not gonna reap me, now make yourself usefull and pick my nose, hehe," Billy responded.

Grim then started crying and lowered his scythe. He then stuck his finger in Billy's nose as Billy was laughing at his suffering.

"I hate you so much!" Grim shouted.

Billy then once again started to smile and laugh. "Hehe, why are you picking my nose Grim? I didn't know you liked that."

Grim then stopped picking his nose. He then began to think, something was going on with Billy that was making him crazy, but Grim just didn't know what it was.

Gladys then woke up and got off the floor. She was really fed up now. "Alright, little man, you want to act like a terrible kid then you're gonna get treated like one!"

"What do you mean mom?" Billy asked confused.

Gladys then sat down on the couch and grabbed Billy in her arms. She then pulled his pants down and began to spank him. "This hurts me more then it does you baby." She said with a tear coming out of her eye.

Billy was crying in pain, and Grim was eating chips enjoying his punishment. "Ow! What did I do mom?!" Billy cried.

After spanking him, she then put him down. "Now are you gonna be a a good boy for mommy?" Gladys asked him, hoping he had learned his lesson.

Billy now was more mad then ever, he was looking as his mother taking deep breaths. "Um... sweetie, you're not gonna hurt mommy are you?" Gladys asked.

Billy put his fists out, and Gladys got up and was stepping back from him scared.

Billy then hit his mother and she flew right out the window. She then screamed pulling her hair, and ran away from the house with a nervous breakdown.

Billy then smiled and laughed. "Hehe, mom's being funny today, huh Grim?"

Grim just stood looking speechless. "Find yourself a new nose picker you stupid boy, I no longer want nothing to do with you, even that evil-rotten little girl is better then you."

Billy then started crying. "But I thought we were best friends forever!"

"Well, forever has ended Billy." Grim said, now walking towards the the door.

Billy then started running towards him. "Be my friend or else stupid!" Grim turned his head and started screaming.

Billy jumped him and started started punching him non-stop, "I'm gonna knock you out! Mama said knock you out baby!"

**Author's note: Next chapter will come soon. We will see what Billy's gonna do next!**


End file.
